Kindred Spirits
by katybelle
Summary: A stranger threatens to divide the explorers


KINDRED SPIRITS

By Katybelle

A special thank you to my betas Lee and Leener. Without their help this story wouldn't be possible.

I do not own any of the characters; just borrowing them for a while. No profit is made from this story and there is no copyright infringement.

The jungle was unusually hot and humid for mid morning. The explorers were trudging along looking for herbs to refill their medicine stores. They had started out early and already had found most of the items on Challenger's list.

"Challenger, haven't we got enough yet?" Marguerite asked. "My blouse is soaked and I'm so dirty and grimy."

"Just a few more, Marguerite," Challenger replied patiently, "and then we can return to the tree house and you can have a nice bath and a rest."

"As only I deserve," replied Marguerite.

The others turned away and snickered, being careful that Marguerite did not hear them. It was too hot and everyone was too tired to have to endure an angry tirade from the hot- tempered heiress.

It had been unusually hot for the last month. Challenger insisted the weather would break soon, but until it did, tempers were short, and tension was strong.

Roxton, who was bringing up the rear, stopped and called out to the others.

"I think this would be as good a place as any to rest," Roxton said. "At least we have trees here to block out the sun."

Everyone sat down and opened their canteens. Roxton walked over to where Marguerite was sitting on an old log and sat down beside her. Marguerite turned her face away, choosing to ignore the handsome hunter.

_He shouldn't have been so hateful to me last night, Marguerite thought. His words still hurt. She would admit that maybe, part of it was her fault. All Roxton wanted to do was get close to her. _

She had been standing on the balcony, hoping it would be cooler there. It wasn't. Roxton had joined her and then slipped his arm around her pulling her close. She pulled away from him.

"_Roxton it's too hot for that," Marguerite had said._

"_You always have an excuse, don't you Marguerite," Roxton had replied. "All I wanted to do was hold you."_

"_Well, it's too hot and I'm not in the mood for romance right now," she had replied._

"_When are you ever in the mood these days? You're always so cold. Sometimes I think you have ice water in your veins," Roxton replied bitterly._

"_Oh so now you think I'm cold and unfeeling," Marguerite had lashed out._

"_I didn't say that," Roxton replied._

"_Oh yes you did," Marguerite said, furious at this point, "so this won't surprise you any" She slapped him hard across the face and turned and marched away to her room._

_Maybe she did over react a bit. But he shouldn't have said she was cold and unfeeling. The truth was she felt too much sometimes._

"Marguerite," Roxton began hesitantly, "I'm sorry about last night. I did not mean to imply that you were cold and unfeeling. It's the heat. I think it has us all on edge."

"Just drop it Roxton," the dark haired beauty replied. "It doesn't matter."

Roxton reached over and turned her face towards him. "Yes it does, Marguerite. I hurt you and I'm so sorry. Hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do."

Marguerite treated the hunter to one of her dazzling smiles. "I know that John. It was my fault too. I shouldn't have snapped at you or slapped you. I think this heat is bringing out the worse in all of us."

Roxton looked around at the others. Challenger was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, reading his notes. Malone was also sitting against a tree scribbling in his journal. Finn and Veronica were lying back on the grass, taking it easy and talking softly to each other.

He had hoped that Veronica and Ned would become closer once he returned, but it didn't seem to be happening. He suspected Finn being constantly around Veronica didn't help matters. As soon as the weather broke he would take Finn hunting with him. That would give the young couple some time to themselves.

Turning his attention back to the woman he loved, Roxton smiled. "Bad weather is no excuse for bad manners and I apologize."

"Well then so do I" Marguerite replied, again favoring her love with one of her smiles.

Roxton smiled back at her, happy that they had made up after their argument, began to relax,

Veronica and Finn were staring up at the sky as they relaxed there on the grass.

"Vee, why doesn't Marguerite like me?" Finn asked softly.

"What makes you think she doesn't like you, Finn?" Veronica asked.

"Because she never has much to say to me and if she does speak to me, it's to complain about something I did," Finn replied.

"That's just Marguerite," said Veronica. "It's not easy for her to get close to people. You have to remember, that to her, you are still a stranger. She doesn't trust you yet. Give her time, she will come around."

"Well I've tried to make friends with her, but she seems to never have time for anyone but Roxton," Finn replied.

Veronica laughed. "Well, even though she thinks it's a secret, we all know she's in love with Roxton. Marguerite doesn't know how to handle it. I think it's the first time that she's ever had her love returned. She's afraid to trust those feelings, afraid that in the end she'll be betrayed, once again."

"I can understand that," Finn replied. "I know what it's like to have someone you trust betray you."

"Oh Finn, I'm sorry that you were hurt," Veronica said softly, as she turned towards her friend. "But you're safe now and we will never betray you."

"It's okay Vee," Finn replied, "happened a long time ago. But it does tend to make you suspicious of people, so I can understand Marguerite a lot better. Thanks."

All of a sudden Roxton tensed up. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He noticed how quiet it had become. He knew something or someone was out there.

Roxton stood up pulling Marguerite with him. She started to protest, but he motioned for her to be quiet. She knew from the look on his face that suddenly they were in danger. Veronica saw Roxton and she and Finn also stood, pulling out their weapons.

"Challenger, Malone," Roxton called softly, "Form on me now. We've got trouble."

Challenger and Malone both stood up, pulling their weapons. The explorers had formed a circle, with their backs to each other, staring off into the jungle, and waiting. They did not have to wait long.

They heard an unnatural sound, and then they were attacked by ape-men. Roxton figured about twenty or more. He got off three shots taking three of the creatures out. Challenger, Malone and Marguerite also got off shots. While Roxton was fighting with two very persistent creatures, he started figuring. They had managed to kill at least eight so far. He saw Veronica out the corner of his eye. She had used her knife to get rid of another one. Finn had lost her crossbow in the struggle, but she was holding her own.

Roxton knocked one of the ape-men to the ground and then used his elbow to hit the creature in the ribs, causing him to loosen his hold on Roxton. Roxton then grabbed both his Webleys and fired shooting both apemen at one time. He was then jumped by another ape man, knocking him to the ground while he fought the awful creature; he looked around for his friends. Veronica and Finn were each holding their own. Malone was still in the game, but was having difficulties. Challenger was surely losing his fight. One ape-man had him from behind, with his arm around Challenger's neck. Roxton looked but didn't see Marguerite.

Roxton begin to panic. He needed to save Challenger and he needed to find Marguerite. He heard her call his name. He turned and saw that she also had been grabbed from behind. Another ape-man was approaching her with a club.

"Noooooooooo!" Roxton screamed. "Marguerite, hold on I'm coming." He managed to throw off the creature that had attacked him. He had lost his weapons in the fight and noticed they were too far away. He started running towards Marguerite, when he was tackled by another ape-man, throwing him to the ground.

"No!" Roxton yelled. He had to get to Marguerite. He tried to fight this creature that had him pinned to the ground, but he was unable to free himself. He looked over towards Marguerite. He could not see her only the ape man in front of her. The creature raised its club, ready to strike.

"No!" screamed Roxton. "Not Marguerite, please not Marguerite." He heard Marguerite scream and then he was filled with rage. Somehow he found a strength he did not know he possessed. He knocked the creature off of him and reached for his knife. He plunged the knife right into the ape-man's chest, killing him instantly. He then turned towards Marguerite, but stopped, surprise clearly written on his face.

The ape-man who had tried to kill Marguerite was lying dead on the ground, an arrow, sticking out of his back. He looked around. The few ape-men left had run off. Marguerite was helping Challenger up. The ape-man who had attacked him was also lying dead with an arrow sticking out of his back.

Roxton ran over to Marguerite, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. "Thank God, you're safe. I thought I had lost you."

"I'm fine, John," Marguerite replied, reaching up to touch his face, assuring him she was safe.

"Where did the arrows come from?" asked an astonished Finn.

"I don't know," said Veronica, "but we had help from somewhere."

Roxton gathered up his weapons and looked around. "They probably came from over there," he said pointing off towards the right of where Marguerite had been during the attack.

Roxton pulled out his Webleys and headed in that direction. Veronica and Finn followed him, their weapons in hand. Roxton had only gone a few feet when he heard a groan. He looked over to his right and there was man lying on the ground, blood oozing from a wound on his leg. His body had several scratches, but none looked life threatening. Roxton kneeled down beside him to check his wounds. There was a bow lying there beside him.

"Finn, go get Challenger," Veronica said while kneeling down beside Roxton.

"Challenger," Finn called, while running towards the scientist. "There's a guy hurt in the bushes over there. Vee said to get you."

"Okay Finn, you help Malone keep watch while I take a look at him," Challenger said. He then picked up the first aid kit and went into the bushes, followed by Marguerite.

Challenger and Marguerite walked over to the injured man and kneeled down beside him. Challenger began to examine him.

"He took a bullet to the leg here," said Challenger, as he examined the bloody wound on the man's thigh. "He's lost a lot of blood here."

"That means one of us shot him," said Roxton.

"Yes," said Challenger. "He was obviously hit by a stray bullet." Challenger looked up, seeing the distress on Roxton's face. "It could have been any one of us"

"We can't worry about this now," said Veronica. "We have to get him to the treehouse."

"Yes" said Challenger, as he reached for the first aid kit. "Let me put on a pressure bandage to stop the bleeding. Roxton, you and Malone build a gurney so we can transport him back to the treehouse."

Marguerite helped Challenger bandage the stranger,

"Veronica, do you have any idea where he could have come from?" asked Marguerite. "He looks like a native, but his clothing is obviously European."

"I don't know," Veronica said. "I don't recognize him." Reaching behind him, she pulled out a pack.

"Oh good," said Challenger, "maybe that will give us a clue to his identity."

Veronica opened the pack. She began pulling out clothes, some wrapped packages that contained food, and an old tattered bible.

"Wait a minute," said Veronica, with a confused look on her face, "what is this?" She held a necklace in her hand, made of carved stones.

"I recognize the symbols." the jungle girl said. "It's Zanga. It's a tribal necklace. Only members of the tribe would have one."

"Zanga?" questioned Marguerite. "Well if he's not a Zanga, then what is he doing with the necklace?"

"This is very interesting," said Challenger. "Perhaps when he awakens he can explain. In the meantime, let's put all his things back."

"We owe him our lives," Marguerite said, turning to Challenger.

"I'm well aware of that Marguerite," Challenger replied.

Malone and Roxton came over with a crudely constructed gurney. Challenger examined it. "Yes this will do quite nicely. Let's get him on it and back to the treehouse as quickly as possible."

Veronica and Marguerite moved so that Roxton and Malone could set the gurney down next to the stranger. Malone at his feet and Roxton at his head, they both lifted and put the stranger on the makeshift stretcher. The wounded man groaned as he was moved.

"Easy," said Challenger, "we don't want to jostle him to much and start his wound bleeding again."

"Well we're trying to be easy," said Malone, "but he's not exactly lightweight."

"I doubt if he weighs anymore than you do Malone," Marguerite said. "In fact, he looks very muscular. Quite handsome, as a matter of fact."

Roxton frowned at this description.

"Yes I would estimate his age as 42 or 43, "said Challenger.

"Can we go now?" asked Roxton, "or are you two going to stand there and chat all day?"

"What is your problem, Roxton?" asked Marguerite, her temper rising to the surface.

"You are," Roxton replied. "In case you didn't notice, we have a wounded man here. We're trying to get him back to the treehouse, if you'd get out the way."

Marguerite moved aside so that Malone and Roxton could pass, Roxton could see the storm brewing in her eyes.

_Why did he have to push her away like that, _Roxton thought?_ When would he learn to control his temper, or more importantly, his jealously? He owed this man everything. This stranger had saved both Marguerite and Challenger and here he was acting like some jealous schoolboy._

They started back to the treehouse. Veronica was in the lead, followed by Malone and Roxton, with the wounded man, then Marguerite, Finn and Challenger bringing up the rear. Finn decided to walk with Marguerite and maybe try to get to know her a little.

"Why is Roxton so mad?" asked Finn. "He looks really upset."

"Who knows what goes on in the great Lord Roxton's mind," replied Marguerite.

"I was just wondering if I had done something to make him mad," Finn asked.

"No I think he's upset because he knows the stranger was accidentally shot by one of us. And because of his past, he worries that it was him," replied Marguerite.

"Vee told me about his brother," Finn said. "It was a horrible thing but it was an accident."

"I agree," said Marguerite. "But Roxton blames himself for his brother's death. The guilt has eaten him alive for all these years and I'm sure he'll blame himself for this, whether it was his bullet or not."

"I understand," said Finn. "Guilt is very powerful. It can control you and reshape your whole life."

_Marguerite turned to look at the younger woman. I wonder what kind of demons she's hiding. Maybe she's just like the rest of us. Maybe she too possesses a past she'd rather forget._

"You sound like you have a past too; one you'd rather forget," Marguerite softly said to Finn. "I understand. Guilt can control your life if you let it"

Finn looked over at Marguerite. Maybe they weren't so different. Maybe she was right. She and Marguerite did have a lot in common.

Yes Finn understood all about guilt and betrayal. She had lived with both from a very early age.

"I think we need to take a rest," said Veronica. "I'll scout ahead while the rest of you take a break."

"Good," said Malone. "He's getting heavier." Malone and Roxton gently laid the gurney down and then sat down on the ground and took out their canteens. Challenger walked over to the patient to check him and make sure his wound wasn't bleeding again.

Marguerite walked over to a log lying on the ground and sat down. She kept a close eye on Roxton. She was worried about him. He didn't need any more guilt. He had enough to last a lifetime.

Finn sat down on the log beside Marguerite. She reached for her canteen and took a drink. As she closed it up, her mind began to wander. She knew all about guilt and betrayal.

_happened years ago. When there were more of us alive. There were forty- three of us in all. We lived together and fought together against our common enemy, the slavers. I was the youngest of the group. I was only fifteen. This was before Burke had joined our group, before his betrayal._

_Then there was Caroline. She was my best friend. I trusted her completely, thought Finn_.

_Then something terrible happened. Slavers started picking us off one by one. It didn't take long to realize we had a traitor in our midst. The surprising part was that the traitor turned out to be Caroline, my best friend._

_Then came the fateful day I followed her. I saw her meeting with a man who was a known slaver. I shot both of them with my crossbow. Finn bowed her head as memories came rushing back._

Marguerite looked over at Finn. She looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Finn are you okay?" Marguerite asked. Nothing "Finn!" Marguerite shook the younger girl.

"What's wrong?" asked Finn, as if coming out of a trance.

"I thought you were having some kind of spell," said Marguerite. "You were breathing funny and I've never known you to be that quiet."

"I'm fine," said Finn, "at least I was until you almost shook me off the log."

"Well excuse me for showing some concern," said Marguerite sarcastically, as she stood up and walked over to the others.

_Oh great, _thought Finn_, I've pissed her off again. I seem to be really good at that._

Finn's mind began to wander back to the past again.

_I had told the others what I had done. They congratulated me. Later that evening they went through her things. They found a journal. I knew she had one. She was always writing in it. They gave it to me._

_Later that night I read it. She told of her meeting this guy, how he had saved her from the slavers and how she had fell in love with him. He had gotten her to reveal things about the group without her even realizing it. He was using her. _

_Caroline had realized that she was being used and that she had betrayed her family. She had gone to meet him that day with one purpose in mind. She planned to kill him. But she never got the chance. Thanks to me, she died before she got a chance to make right her wrong._

Marguerite watched as Challenger checked his patient. She could see the worry in his face.

He's wondering if he shot this man. She knew that Malone was also worried and the truth was so was she. We all seem to have that in common. The difference was she would learn to live with hers. She had before. Marguerite looked over at Roxton, wondering if he'd ever be able to let go of his guilt.

"Okay everyone it's clear ahead," Veronica came back into the clearing. "Let's get going."

Roxton and Malone picked up the gurney and fell in behind Veronica. Marguerite and Finn followed the others, with Challenger bringing up the rear. It wasn't long before the treehouse came into view.

"Good, we're home," said Malone as he and Roxton laid the gurney down and gently picked up the patient, as they headed to the elevator. Veronica bought the elevator down and Malone and Roxton stepped inside with the wounded man. The others followed.

"So where do we put him?" asked Roxton.

"Put him in Finn's room. She can share mine," said Veronica.

"Is that okay Finn?" Veronica asked.

"Sure Vee, it'll be fine," said Finn.

Roxton and Malone carried the wounded man down to Finn's room. Challenger went down to his lab to get the instruments he would need and other first aid supplies. Veronica went into the kitchen and put a pan of water on to boil.

Marguerite came in after her and started to wash up. "I guess Challenger will need my help too," she said to Veronica.

"Yes and mine too," Veronica said, as she too started to wash her hands.

"Oh what I'd give for a nice cool shower now," Marguerite said to Veronica.

"Well there'll be time later for that Marguerite," said Veronica. "Challenger needs us now."

They both went down to Finn's room to assist Challenger. Challenger had already cut the man's pant leg away from the wound.

"The bullet's still in there. It will have to come out," Challenger said.

"It figures," said Marguerite, "nothing is ever easy here." She looked up at Roxton who was watching her.

"Malone and I will get out the way and go unpack all the plants we got," Roxton said, already starting to move out of the room. Malone followed him out.

Marguerite took a table and moved it beside Challenger. Veronica came in with a pot of boiling water and set it on the table. Marguerite had already brought in Challenger's surgical instruments. She handed them to Veronica who proceeded to sterilize them in the water.

"That wound looks pretty ugly," Challenger said. "That bullet really needs to come out now."

"Well let's get on with it then," said Marguerite. "This room is like an oven. How much more of this infernal heat will we have to endure?"

"Not much," Challenger stated. "I expect the weather to break any day. You just have to be patient."

"Marguerite be patient?" asked Veronica. "That's a laugh."

Marguerite just turned and gave Veronica one of her angry stares. Veronica retaliated by laughing at Marguerite.

"That's enough you two," Challenger said crossly, "our patient is slowly bleeding to death."

Veronica and Marguerite began to help Challenger as he meticulously performed the procedure to remove the bullet from the stranger.

"I wonder who he is and how he ended up here." Marguerite questioned.

"I want to know how he ended up with a Zanga tribal necklace," stated Veronica.

"Maybe he traded a Zanga for it," suggested Marguerite.

"No, a Zanga would never part with his tribal necklace," stated Veronica. "They are considered sacred to the Zanga."

"Well however he got it, I'm sure he can explain once he becomes conscious," Challenger said. "We'll just have to wait until then."

"Ah, there's the bullet," Challenger said, while holding the bullet in his hand.

"I'll take that Challenger," Roxton said from the doorway.

The other three turned and looked towards Roxton, surprise showing on their faces. Not one of them had heard him come in.

Roxton walked towards Challenger and held out his hand for the bullet.

"Wait!" Marguerite shouted. She walked over and stood beside Roxton. "Don't do this John," she said softly. "It does not matter whose bullet it was. It was an accident."

"I want to know if it was mine," Roxton said to Marguerite. "I have to know."

"Well what if it wasn't?" asked Marguerite. "That would mean that Malone, Challenger or I shot him. Then we would have to live with the guilt."

Marguerite knew Roxton hadn't thought about that so she gave him some time to think about it now.

"Well, at least you would be guilt free," Marguerite said. "That's all that matters. Give him the bullet, Challenger." Marguerite walked back to the bed and the patient to begin sewing up the wound.

"No!" declared Roxton. "You're right, Marguerite, the truth would help no one." With that Roxton walked away.

Challenger stood up and walked over to the window. He threw the bullet out as far as he could. When he turned back around Marguerite was looking at him. She smiled.

"Thanks Challenger," Marguerite said softly.

Challenger looked over at the brunette fondly. He had grown to love her as he would his own child. She was such a contradiction. She had a volatile temper, could be greedy and selfish, and yet had an unending supply of compassion when it comes to those she cared about.

Challenger no longer deluded himself into thinking Marguerite didn't care. She cared very much about their little makeshift family, including Finn. Challenger admired the way she stopped Roxton a few minutes ago. Making him see that they too would feel guilt if they knew it was their bullet that hit the stranger. Roxton, being the kind, gentle man he is, would never wish that kind of guilt on anyone. Marguerite knew this.

Challenger didn't know whose bullet it was, nor did he care. It was an accident, pure and simple. There was no need to assign blame. He watched as Veronica put antiseptic on the wound and began bandaging the man's leg. Marguerite assisted her.

The two of them worked well together. Anytime there was a crisis, they would band together, otherwise the two of them were constantly bickering. He knew they both cared for each other, but neither would admit it.

"Okay, we're all done," Marguerite said, standing up.

"What now, Challenger?" asked Veronica.

"We let the patient rest," Challenger said. "He's lost a lot of blood. Sleep will do him more good than anything else at the moment."

The three of them walked back up to the main room. Malone and Finn were in the process of preparing a cold lunch. Roxton was just standing out on the balcony, staring off into space. Veronica and Challenger sat down at the table.

"I think I'll get a little air," said Marguerite, walking towards the balcony.

"There is none," shouted Malone, "except hot, humid air."

Marguerite ignored him and kept on walking.

"I don't really think it's the air she's interested in Ned," Veronica said, laughing.

Malone also started laughing as he placed the plates of cold meat and fruit on the table.

Challenger just grinned and shook his head. Finn just stared after Marguerite.

_I understand all my housemates, except for Marguerite, _Finn thought_. I know science is what motivates Challenger. Malone was constantly searching for that one story that would help him achieve all that he wanted, or at least thought he wanted. Veronica was searching for the truth about her parents and her feelings for Malone. Roxton's two goals in life were to keep this group safe and win Marguerite's heart. So far he had managed to achieve both goals._

But for the life of her, Finn could not figure Marguerite out. She knew Marguerite lovedRoxton_. Vee always seems to think that Marguerite's past kept them apart. Maybe she's right, _Finn thought_, but I bet she has trust issues. I know I do. _

Finn came back to the present as the voices of Challenger and Veronica penetrated her thoughts.

"I agree, Challenger," Veronica said. "We do need more protein in our diet. With this heat wave and the drought, there is little game around. Our only source of protein these days is nuts and it's just not enough."

"Exactly," stated Challenger. "We need to find another source of protein to tide us over until this heat wave breaks."

Finn's thoughts drifted away again.

_Finally, Finn thought, something I can do for the group. I can earn my keep and become an equal member of the group._

Finn went to her room to get her pack and then to the kitchen. While the others were not looking she took a small platter and put it in her pack. Then she started towards the elevator.

"Where are you going Finn?" asked Veronica.

"Just down to work in the garden a little," Finn replied.

"It's too hot for that right now," Malone said.

"It's too hot up here too. I'd rather be down there doing something than just sitting around up here. Besides, I have my canteen and I promise I won't stay in the sun too long.," Finn replied.

"Well see that you don't, young lady," Challenger said. "That's all we need is for you to get a case of heatstroke."

Finn rolled her eyes at Challenger and then headed down in the elevator.

Marguerite had joined Roxton on the balcony, hoping she could offer him some comfort. So far, he had only acknowledged her presence with a smile and nothing more. Well someone had to break the ice.

"John are you alright?" Marguerite asked, placing a hand on Roxton's arm.

"I am now," Roxton replied with a smile, reaching for Marguerite's hand and bringing it to his lips.

Marguerite favored Roxton with one of her dazzling smiles.

"John, you can be so sweet and so romantic," Marguerite said softly.

"I always want to be when I'm around you," replied Roxton. "You bring out the romantic in me."

Marguerite picked up a book that was lying in a chair and began to fan them with it.

"This heat is stifling," Marguerite said irritably. "When is it going to end?"

"Soon I hope," said Roxton. "In the meantime, let's get out of the sun."

The two of them walked back into the treehouse and sat down at the table.

A couple of hours later Finn came up in the elevator. She looked around but no one was in the main room.

_Goody _she thought_. Now I can fix my surprise. They'll be so happy when they've seen what I've done. I may even win over Marguerite with this. _

Finn began to set the table. Everything looked perfect.

"Hey people," Finn called. "Dinner's ready. I made a surprise."

Roxton, Malone and Challenger came up from the lab. Veronica came in from her room, as did Marguerite.

"So what is this surprise?" Malone asked. "I hope it's edible and not like some of Marguerite's creations."

Malone laughed at his own joke until he turned to look at Marguerite. If looks could kill, he'd be dead right now.

"Okay everyone sit down," Finn said.

Everyone sat down and waited anxiously for whatever treat Finn had prepared.

"Ok everyone, here it is," Finn said as she laid a platter of various bugs and grubs on the table.

Everyone was speechless, everyone that is but Marguerite.

"Those are bugs!" yelled Marguerite. "What do we look like; a bunch of slimy toads?"

"Uh, Finn why did you prepare this dish?" Veronica asked, while glaring at Marguerite.

"I overheard you and Challenger talking," Finn replied. "You said we needed more protein in our diet."

"I'm not entirely sure that's what we had in mind, Finn" Challenger said softly.

"I know it's not," Marguerite said, as she stood up and backed away from the table. "No one eats bugs."

Finn looked around. Malone looked as if he'd puke and even Vee looked disgusted. Challenger was just shaking his head. Marguerite was making faces. The only one, who didn't look at Finn as if she'd grown horns, was Roxton. He had a smile on his face.

_He thinks this is funny,_ thought Finn_ and he's trying not to laugh. Everyone probably thinks I'm stupid and I probably ruined any chance I had of getting close to Marguerite. I thought I was doing something nice for them; obviously not._

"I must've got hotter than I thought out there," Finn said, obviously upset that her gift was not appreciated. "I'll throw these out then I'll go lay down for a bit."

"Good!" said Marguerite. "That's where they belong on the ground."

"No, don't throw them out," said Challenger. He walked over to Finn and took the platter from her. "I can use these as food for my creatures in my lab." And with that he turned and headed down to his lab with treats for his "pets".

Finn walked down the stairs and went into Veronica's room. She was hot and tired. All she needed was a nap. Hopefully things would be better.

Veronica watched Finn walk to her room, feeling sorry for the younger girl. She had tried to do something nice for her "family" and it had backfired. Veronica turned to Marguerite, with fury in her eyes.

"How could you do that to her?" Veronica asked. "She was trying to do something nice for us and you made her feel bad about it."

"They were bugs, Veronica," Marguerite said. "Anyway I didn't notice any of you rushing to eat them," Marguerite said with a smirk.

"Yeah I have to agree with Marguerite, Veronica," Malone spoke up. "Why would she serve us bugs?"

"Probably because it was a staple in her world; a food source you could count on," Roxton said. "You may not have eaten bugs, but I bet Finn has, many times."

"Well someone should explain to her, that we don't eat bugs," Marguerite said, while looking pointedly at Veronica.

"Okay I'll talk to her," Veronica said. "And I think you," she glared at Marguerite, "owe Finn an apology."

"I have nothing to apologize for," said Marguerite with a huff and walked to her room.

_Aw a breeze at last, _Finn thought as she lay there on the soft bed_. No wait, that's wrong. It's not a breeze. It's something cool on my forehead. Someone is putting cool compresses on my face. It feels so good. Oh Vee is so sweet and thoughtful. I almost don't want to open my eyes because then she'll stop._

Finn slowly opened her eyes and then her mouth opened as well.

"Marguerite," Finn said softly, "this is nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Marguerite, "just as long as you understand this is not an apology. I just didn't want you to get sick because then I'd have to care for you," Marguerite said haughtily.

Finn smiled, finally beginning to understand Marguerite.

_Vee thinks she is so cold but the truth is emotions run deep with her, just like me, _Finn thought_. She cares she is just afraid to show her emotions. Maybe she's afraid we'll use them against her or we'll hurt her. Someone must've really done a number on her in the past. Vee said she had no parents and that's probably part of it. Mine died when I was young, but I know they loved me. Marguerite doesn't have that knowledge to comfort her._

"Don't worry, Marguerite, I know you don't owe an apology."

"Of course I don't" Marguerite said and stood up from the bed.

Veronica came rushing in and then stopped, staring at Marguerite.

"What are you doing in here?" Veronica asked Marguerite.

"I came to wake Finn, of course," Marguerite replied. "If I can't sleep all day, neither can she."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I just came in to tell you our patient is awake."

"Oh good," said Marguerite, "finally some answers to our questions."

"Yeah," said Veronica, "like how he ended up with a Zanga tribal necklace in his possession."

The three of them walked to Finn's room, anxious to find out about the stranger.

The men were already in the room when they got there. The patient was sitting up in bed and Challenger was helping him drink some willow bark tea.

"Good," said Challenger, as he took the cup away from the stranger. "The willow bark will help ease the pain."

"I know," said the stranger, "I've used it many times in the past."

Challenger noticed the stranger had begun to stare at the women. In fact he had not taken his eyes off them since they came into the room. Roxton had walked over to stand beside Marguerite, silently sending a message to the stranger.

"I noticed you speak our language very well," said Challenger."I also noticed your clothes. They look European. Are you from Europe?"

"No," said the stranger. "I was born on this plateau. About twenty years ago, I left my people and began to explore this land. I met a man, named Father John Sebastian. He took me in. He taught me your language and your ways. He even gave me a new name. I go by the name Charles Sebastian."

"Well, Charles, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Challenger. "I just wish it was under better circumstances. Allow me to introduce everyone to you."

"I'm Professor George Challenger," he began. "Starting on my right here, this is Ned Malone; he's a journalist, our hostess, Veronica Layton. This young lady," Challenger turned and gestured towards Finn, "is Finn. I would also like to introduce you to Miss Marguerite Krux and Lord John Roxton."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Charles said.

"I want to thank you," Marguerite said, moving forward just a little. "You saved my life. Unfortunately your reward was a stray bullet in the leg. I am sorry about that."

"It was an accident," Charles said. "I understand that. I heard the sounds of a battle and ran towards it, just in time to see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, being attacked by those savage beasts. I'm just glad I could help." Charles smiled at Marguerite, noticing immediately how Lord Roxton tensed up.

Veronica could feel the tension in Roxton from across the room. He really shouldn't be so jealous and possessive. Veronica thought that maybe she should divert attention away from Marguerite.

"I have a question," Veronica said. "Where did you get this?" She held up the Zanga Tribal Necklace.

"That's mine! Give it to me," shouted Charles, reaching for it.

"Give it to him, Veronica," Challenger said.

Veronica reluctantly handed the necklace over to the man.

"I know it's the sacred tribal necklace," Veronica said, with her arms crossed across her chest. "Only members of the tribe possess those. I want to know how you got it."

Charles looked at the necklace in his hands, touching it fondly.

"It's mine," he said softly. "It was given to me in my fifth year, as is custom with my people."

"You're a Zanga?" questioned Malone.

"Yes," said Charles. It was easy to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Then why did you leave your people for all these years and never return?" asked Malone.

"I made a mistake many years ago," said Charles. "It's a mistake that has always haunted me. For my mistake, I was exiled from my tribe, never to return. It was my punishment."

"The Zanga have only exiled one person from their tribe," Veronica stated. "His name was Jaffe. He was a traitor to his tribe." Veronica glared at Charles for a moment and then she continued.

"The Golta was a neighboring tribe," Veronica said. "They hated and distrusted the Zanga, but they were weaker and knew they could not defeat the Zanga. Then a Zanga warrior betrayed his tribe and told the Golta all of the Zanga weaknesses. Many Zanga were killed. Fortunately the battle did not last long and the Golta were easily defeated."

Veronica looked angrily at Charles. She would not tolerate a Zanga traitor in her home.

"Is this true?" Malone asked Charles. "Did you betray your people and if so why?"

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation," Marguerite said. "I don't believe for one minute that Charles is a traitor."

"Figures you'd be on his side," Veronica snapped at Marguerite. "I guess one traitor knows another."

"Veronica!" Roxton spoke up. "That was uncalled for. Marguerite has never betrayed us and you know it."

"Stop!" Charles shouted from his bed. "I do not want you want you fighting like this, not over me."

"The truth is I met a woman, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen," Charles began. "It wasn't until much later that I found out she was from the Golta tribe. By then it was too late. I had already fallen in love with her."

"We used to talk about running away," Charles continued. "She told me things about her tribe, secrets, making me promise not to tell anyone. It was a promise I kept. In return I told her my secrets and she too, made me a promise: a promise she did not keep."

"The day they attacked, I was in the village," Charles hesitated, for a moment lost in memories of long ago. "Sangra was among the warriors. She laughed in my face, told me she had been using me all along. I took my dagger and plunged it into her heart. My rage was so great; I killed several Golta warriors with my bare hands."

"After the battle was over, what few Golta that were left were taken prisoner. My father and younger brother were both killed. I confessed to my tribe what I had done. They called for my immediate death. My mother pleaded with Jacoba. She had already lost her husband and one son. She begged him to spare my life. He agreed."

"My punishment was to leave my tribe forever. I was allowed to keep the tribal necklace as a reminder of what I lost. As I began to wander the plateau, I took foolish chances. I was actually hoping I would die. As far as I was concerned, I had no reason to live."

Roxton looked down at Marguerite. She was looking at him, probably thinking that he and Charles had a lot in common. Roxton knew what she was thinking; that he had done the same thing. Maybe he had, but that all changed when he met her. She was the most important thing in his life.

"A few weeks later, I met Father John." Charles continued his story. He taught me about God and forgiveness and gave me the strength to continue. He died a few weeks ago. I decided then to come home; home to my people."

"I have learned many things in your world; medicine, science," Charles said, looking straight at Veronica. "I can teach these things to my people. I can make up for the past, if they'll just give me a chance."

"They never will," said Veronica. "Everyone lost someone, even Jacoba. He lost his wife and his only son. You should never have come back."

"I had too," Charles said. "I know the end is near; that soon I will die. I wanted to die among my people. I want to be buried beside my father and brother. I wanted to see my Mother one last time."

"What makes you think that you're going to die?" asked Challenger. "The bullet wound isn't that serious."

"I do not believe I will die today," Charles replied, "but sometime soon. I dreamed my death three nights in a row. That is a sign that my time is near."

"Surely, you don't believe that," Challenger said incredulously.

"I may have adopted your ways but the Zanga tradition is still strong within me," Charles said. "I must be reunited with my people before my time comes. I have so much to teach them."

Veronica walked around the room, deep in thought, before she turned towards her houseguest.

"I'll go to the Zanga village in the morning and present your case to them," Veronica said.

"Thank you," said Charles gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet," Veronica continued. "I'm not sure that it will do any good. It may have been twenty years ago, but it still haunts the Zanga."

"My people are a kind people," Charles said. "I have no doubt that in the end they will agree."

Veronica was up at the first light of dawn, ready to be on her way before the heat became intolerable. She was surprised to see the men sitting at the table.

"And I thought I was the early bird," Veronica said jokingly as she walked into the main room.

"Here sit down and have some breakfast," Malone said, standing and holding out a chair for Veronica. Veronica walked over and sat down. Malone placed a plate of sliced fruit in front of her.

"Veronica, we've been talking," Challenger began. "We think it would be a good idea if Malone accompanied you to the Zanga Village."

"Why?" asked Veronica, beginning to become annoyed with the over protectiveness of the men. "I've been going to the Zanga village by myself for years. I don't need a protector now."

"Veronica, you know I consider you to be a true equal," Roxton stated. "But with this heat, there's no telling what you might run into. It never hurts to have back up."

Veronica thought about what he said, while she ate her breakfast. It really did make sense.

"Alright," Veronica said. "But you better be willing to move. I want to make it to the village before the heat sets in."

"No problem," said Malone, as he stood up and reached under the table, pulling out his pack. "I'm ready to go, when you are."

"Well let's get going then," said Veronica standing. She took a piece of fruit off her plate and grabbed her own pack that she had already placed by the elevator the night before.

"We'll be back in the morning," Veronica said as she and Malone stepped in the elevator and started it on its downward journey.

Roxton walked out on the balcony and watched the pair until they were out of sight. He then walked back in and sat down at the table.

"That was a good idea Challenger," Roxton said. "It will be safer for Veronica with Malone along."

"Yes," said Challenger. "Malone will also be helpful in pleading Charles' case to the Zanga."

"You think Veronica will be biased?" asked Roxton.

"Most definitely!" stated Challenger. "I don't blame her. The Zanga are her friends. They're friends to us all. But in this case, I think Malone might prove more helpful."

Roxton looked up as Finn came in and plopped down in a chair.

"I'm starved," Finn declared. "What's for breakfast?"

"Fruit," said Challenger.

"Again?" asked Finn. "I'll be so glad when this heat spell is over."

"You're not the only one," Marguerite said as she made her way up the steps to the main room. She walked over to the stove and then with hand on her hip, turned and gave Roxton one of her "you're in so much trouble" looks.

"Where is my coffee?" she asked.

"It's too hot to light a fire Marguerite," Roxton said slowly. He could see the storm clouds forming in those gorgeous green eyes. "I promise as soon as the weather breaks, I'll make you all the coffee you can drink." He gave Marguerite one of his best smiles.

"Fine!" Marguerite huffed as she turned and took a tray out of a cabinet. She then walked over to the table and took a plate and began to place several pieces of fruit on it. She poured a glass of water into a glass and set it on the tray.

"Are you planning on having breakfast in your room, milady?" asked Roxton with a smirk. "I hope you don't expect room service."

"Not that it's any of your business, Lord Roxton, but this tray is for our patient," Marguerite said, giving Roxton one of her sweetest smiles. She then walked towards Finn's room.

Roxton stopped smiling. This did not please him. Why did she have to serve the stranger?

Marguerite was surprise to see Charles sitting up in bed as she walked into his room.

"You should be resting, Charles," said Marguerite.

"I'm not used to being in bed so long," Charles said, smiling up at Marguerite.

"Well I bought you some breakfast," Marguerite said, as she handed the tray to Charles. "I'm sorry it's just some fruit, but with this heat, we try to avoid cooking fires."

"This is fine," said Charles. "It's the company that I'm really enjoying though."

It was unfortunate that Lord Roxton walked in at this point. If the scowl on his face was anything to go by, Charles figured he had angered the hunter.

"I'm sure Charles doesn't need you in here yapping why he tries to eat, Marguerite," Lord Roxton said a bit testily.

"Quite the contrary," said Charles with a smile directed at Marguerite. "I'm enjoying Marguerite's charming company."

This seemed to make Roxton angrier, which just amused Charles even more.

Marguerite's eyes had turned dark with fury at Roxton's comment. She turned towards Charles giving him one of her most beautiful smiles, even if it didn't reach her eyes.

_Doesn't he realize what he's doing, _thought Charles_? His jealousy turns to anger, causing him to lash out at the person he loves most. He must learn to control this or he's going to lose her. Maybe I can help. They deserve to be happy._

"Yes Lord Roxton," Marguerite said in a tone that should have made alarms go off in Roxton's head. "We were doing fine. Why don't you go clean your guns or something?" She turned her head, making it very clear she was dismissing him.

This only seemed to infuriate the hunter as he stood there seething.

"I came to remind you of your chores," Roxton snapped. "In case you forgot, you have a basketful of mending to do. I know you planned to hide out in here all day and as usual expecting everyone else to finish your chores. Unfortunately for you, you're the only seamstress among us."

Roxton would later swear that he saw actual fire in Marguerite's eyes. One thing was for sure; if looks could kill, Roxton would have been struck down where he stood.

Without a word, Marguerite stood and walked out the room. Roxton turned to follow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Charles said.

Roxton turned to see their visitor watching him with a grin on his face.

"Do you think this is funny?" asked Roxton, anger still in his voice.

"Yes I do," said Charles, still smiling.

Roxton turned to leave.

"Why do you do it?" Charles asked, suddenly very serious.

Roxton turned around, ready to confront the stranger. Roxton fully intended to tell him to mind his own business, when he saw the sincerity in Charles' eyes. Slowly, Roxton began to relax.

"I don't mean to," Roxton said, shaking his head. "I can't seem to control it. When I become jealous I lash out at her. I regret it immediately, unfortunately by then it's too late."

"She loves you," Charles said. "It's in her eyes every time she looks at you. You do not need to doubt that love."

"I know that," Roxton said. "I've spent a lifetime searching for her and I guess I'm afraid of losing her."

"Every time I say something in anger, I can see the hurt in her eyes," Roxton continued. "And that breaks my heart in two."

"Your fear of losing her, has affected your judgment," Charles said. "You've got to stop. You need to show her just how important she is to you."

"You're right," said Roxton. "If she ever decides to forgive me, I am going to show her just how much I love her."

"She will," said Charles, smiling. "She always does."

It was almost noon by the time Malone and Veronica had arrived at the Zanga village. Malone was exhausted and even though she did not show it, Veronica was as well. The heat was making everyone miserable. Assai met them and offered them shelter and water to quench their thirst.

"What brings you here in this heat?" asked Assai. "Is something wrong, somebody sick?"

"No," said Veronica. "We've come with an appeal from a former Zanga. He wants to come home. We've come to ask the chief to grant him this."

"Who is this Zanga," asked Assai, truly puzzled. She smiled as her husband Jarl entered the hut. He offered his hand in friendship to Malone and Veronica. Assai spoke in their native language informing of Veronica's request.

"This Zanga was wounded saving Challenger and Marguerite's lives," said Malone. "We owe him a great deal."

"His name is Jaffe," Veronica said abruptly.

Both Jarl and Assai stood and looked at each other. Jarl uttered a Zanga curse as he repeated the name.

"That name is never mentioned here," Assai said. "He is still much hated by our people."

"He did not mean to betray his people," Malone spoke up. "He was betrayed by the woman he loved. He's been exiled for twenty years. He wants to come home to see his Mother and teach his people new skills he has learned. He believes he is dying and that time is short."

Assai repeated what Malone said in her native language. Jarl spoke harshly.

"Jarl says it does not matter why he betrayed us," Assai said, "It only matters that he did. His exile was for life. I do not believe my father will change his mind. He still grieves for my Mother and brother."

"As for Jaffe's mother," Assai continued, "she died just months after he was exiled. Some say she grieved herself to death; some say it was the shame. I will take your appeal to my father, but do not hope for much."

"In the meantime," Assai said, "rest. You will come before my father tonight and he will give you his decree."

"Thank you Assai," said Veronica. "I'm sorry to throw all this at you, but I promised Challenger I would try."

Veronica lay down to sleep through the noonday heat. She knew they'd be safe here and that Assai would wake them in plenty of time for dinner and to hear Jacoba's verdict.

Assai woke Veronica and Malone in time to wash up before the evening meal. When they went outside to join the others for the meal, the entire tribe was there. There was anger on some faces, sorrow on others.

"They know, don't they," Veronica asked.

"Yes," said Assai. "It is impossible to keep a secret such as this. Now sit and eat."

Veronica and Malone sat down. Food had been laid down on mats in the center. People formed a circle around it. Jacoba stood and offered a prayer to his people. Then he sat back down and began the feast.

It really wasn't a whole lot of food. It consisted mostly of fruits, nuts and dried raptor meat. The Zanga, like the rest of them were making the best of a bad situation.

Veronica ate a little but wasn't really hungry. Malone was nervous about the situation and also ate little.

After everyone had eaten, Jacoba nodded to Assai.

"I will present your case to my people," she told Malone and Veronica. "It will be up to my father to make the final decision, but he will listen to what the people say."

Assai stood and spoke to the people. Veronica could follow most of what she said. She mentioned how the explorers had met Jaffe; how he had saved the fiery one and the great wizard. She also told them how Jaffe had learned many new skills and wanted to teach them to his people. Assai also mentioned that he had foreseen his death and would not be with them long.

When she finished speaking, she sat down. The people began talking among themselves. Jacoba allowed this for a few minutes and then he stood up. He also spoke quite eloquently. He reminded his people of that time so long ago when they were ambushed by the Golta. He reminded them of the ones who died, of the children who were butchered.

"The tribe is following his every word," Malone whispered to Veronica.

"Yes he can be a very good speaker when he chooses to" Veronica said. "He's also getting them all worked up. I believe that is his intention."

Jacoba started yelling something. Malone could not tell what except that he heard the word Zanga.

All of a sudden the entire tribe stood, including Assai and Jarl, shouting the same thing over and over.

"What are they saying?" Malone asked Veronica.

"Long live the Zanga! Death to the traitor!" Veronica translated for Malone.

Jacoba spread his hands out and motioned for his people to be quiet and then to be seated. After everyone was seated, he nodded to Assai again. She walked over to her Father. He whispered something to her.

She motioned for Veronica and Malone to join them. After Veronica and Malone had walked over to them, Assai spoke.

"It has been decided," Assai began, "that the traitor may not return to the Zanga ever. If he does return, he will die immediately."

Jacoba spoke again, mentioning Veronica's name.

"I heard your name," Malone said to Veronica. "What did he say?"

Veronica had become very quiet and still, then she nodded to Jacoba. She turned towards Malone.

"The chief says that if I want to remain a friend of the Zanga, I must send the traitor away," Veronica said to Malone.

"But the man is wounded and he did help us," Malone said. "Are we just supposed to forget that?" 

"My father says you have five days," Assai said, "starting tomorrow. "He will send warriors to check. If the traitor is still there, all of you will no longer be considered friends of the Zanga."

Assai had tears in her eyes as she embraced her friend.

"I know this is a difficult decision for you Veronica," Assai said. "Please choose wisely. The decision you and your friends make will matter in the future. Now it is time to rest. You have a long journey in the morning."

She led her friends to the hut so they could get some rest.

Morning came and after saying their goodbyes to Assai and Jarl, Veronica and Malone began the journey back to the treehouse.

"Veronica, what are you going to do?" Malone asked Veronica as they walked along.

"I'm going to do what I have to do," said Veronica.

"You mean ask Charles to leave, don't you?" asked Malone.

Veronica stopped and turned around and looked at Malone.

"Do you think he's more important than you are?" she asked. "Is he more important than Marguerite or Challenger? If we refuse Jacoba, there'll be no more trading with the Zanga, no more help from them. Marguerite would have died a few months ago when she got that fever if it had not been for the Zanga. Remember last year when the cannibals had captured Challenger? They helped rescue him."

"If we go against the Zanga," Veronica continued, "we will be on our own. I think the good of the group is more important than one man, don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose so;" said Malone, "but the others will not like it."

"They will agree that we have to do this to survive," Veronica said sadly.

Because of the heat, Veronica and Malone had to make frequent stops. They made it back to the tree house just before noon. They quickly took the elevator up to the treehouse.

As Veronica and Malone arrived on the main floor, the others were just sitting down to lunch.

"Good you two made it back just in time," Finn said as she got up to get two more plates and set them on the table.

Malone and Veronica took off their packs and dropped them by the elevator. They walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well," Marguerite said impatiently, "what did you find out?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," Malone said. "Let's eat first and then we'll tell you everything."

Everyone nodded agreement but the atmosphere at the table had changed. Everyone knew the Zanga had refused Charles' request and it saddened them all.

After lunch the table was quickly cleared away and everyone sat back down to hear what happened at the Zanga Village.

Veronica and Malone related all of the events from the night before. When they had finished everyone began to speak at once.

"This is not logical and makes no sense," Challenger spoke up.

"The Zanga are fools," Marguerite said, totally outraged at the decision of the Zanga. "And they are crazy if they think we're sending him away." 

"This is my home," Veronica said angrily. "I think I should have the final say."

"Oh so we don't count, is that it?" ask Marguerite, making Veronica the target for her anger. "We live here but we have no say in any major decisions. Only your opinions count."

"I didn't say that," Veronica said, directing her anger towards Marguerite.

"Enough!" Challenger shouted over the two women. "I do agree with Marguerite on one point. This is a decision that affects all of us. It is one we should make together."

"I agree," Roxton spoke up. "We are a family. We should decide together. I suggest a vote. We all agree to abide by the majority. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Malone.

Challenger and Finn also agreed. Roxton turned towards Marguerite. He knew she was still angry with him. She refused to look at him.

"Agreed," Marguerite said grudgingly.

"I also agree," said Veronica. "You are right we are a family. I will abide by the decision of the majority. I'll also start the vote off. I vote he goes. The good of the group has to come first."

"I agree," Malone said.

"Big surprise," Marguerite said sarcastically.

"He has a right to his opinion, just like you do," Veronica said sharply.

"Well I vote he stays," Marguerite said smugly. "George?"

"I also vote that he stays," Challenger said. "It's the only logical decision." 

Marguerite was smiling as she looked to Roxton. Roxton was looking down at the table. He knew his decision would drive a wedge between him and his true love, but like Veronica, he believed the good of the group was the most important thing.

"I vote that we ask Charles to leave," Roxton said softly.

Veronica smiled smugly until she looked at Marguerite. Marguerite wore an expression of pure shock. It was obvious she felt Roxton had betrayed her. Veronica actually felt sorry for her at that moment.

"Well I guess it's decided then," Veronica said. She did not gloat. She was not happy about the decision even though she felt it was the right one.

"Wait guys!" Finn said. "Don't I get a vote?"

"Of course you do Finn," said Veronica with a smile. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to exclude you."

"Okay then," Finn began, "I vote he stays."

"What?" Veronica and Marguerite both questioned in unison.

"I vote we let Charles stay. I think we should make him part of the family."

"Well," said Marguerite, "Looks like we have a stand-off. So what happens now?"

"I think we should leave it until tomorrow," Challenger said. "Then we can discuss it again and maybe make some kind of decision. This way everyone can sleep it on tonight."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to take our patient some lunch," Marguerite said, and began preparing a plate.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," said Veronica. "I'm exhausted."

"I am too," Malone said.

"You two go get some rest," Challenger said. "I'm going to work in my lab for a while."

Challenger headed to his lab, while Veronica and Malone headed to their rooms. Finn looked at Marguerite and Roxton. He was staring at Marguerite with love in his eyes. Marguerite, on the other hand was avoiding looking at him, and trying to ignore him. Needless to say, tension was high.

"I think I'll go down and help Challenger in his lab," Finn said, anxious to get away from the couple. She quickly joined Challenger in his lab, leaving the angry and hurt Marguerite and the repentant and anxious Roxton behind.

"Marguerite," Roxton began tentatively." I know you're angry with me. I owe you an apology for my behavior this morning."

"Oh save it Roxton," Marguerite said angrily. "I'm not interested." Marguerite got up and started to walk away.

"No Marguerite," Roxton said. He also stood up and grabbed her arm as she tried to leave the room. "I need to apologize to you."

"I told you Roxton I didn't want to hear it." Marguerite hissed at the hunter. "You made your feelings very clear when you sided with Veronica instead of siding with me."

"No," Roxton said softly. "I love you and my jealously of Charles made me lash out at you this morning and hurt you. For that I am truly sorry. But I will not apologize for my vote. Logic alone dictated my decision. I had to do what was best for the group even if it meant going against your wishes."

Marguerite pulled her arm from Roxton's grasp but she made no move to leave.

"It is my duty as the protector of the group to do whatever is necessary for the safety and well being of our little family," Roxton said. "We depend on the Zanga for supplies and medical help. We also need them occasionally for defense as well. They have helped us many times. If we lose that help, we may not survive. I can't take that risk."

Marguerite looked up at Roxton. She saw the truth in his eyes. He wasn't voting against her. He wasn't siding with Veronica. He was doing what he thought was best for all of them. She could not be angry with him for that. On the other hand, she could still hold a grudge from this morning.

"Well, you were unkind to me this morning, Lord Roxton, Marguerite said. "I did nothing to deserve that."

"You're right, Marguerite," Roxton said contritely. "It was all my fault. I will do anything I can to make it up to you." 

"Hmmm, anything?" asked Marguerite with a mischievous smile. "I have dish duty for the next week. I hate washing dishes."

"Well why don't I do that for you?" suggested Roxton with a smile.

"Would you?" Marguerite asked, coming to stand very close to Roxton. She reached up and brushed his cheek with her fingers.

"I would be glad to," Roxton said softly. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on Marguerite's lips. He moved his head to pull away when she reached up and pulled his lips back down to hers in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Roxton whispered breathlessly, as the kiss ended. "And I promise, I will control my jealously and my temper."

"Don't you know I could never love anyone, but you, John?" Marguerite asked softly. "You have no reason to ever be jealous. No man could ever live up to you in my eyes."

Roxton tenderly kissed his lady love, happiness shining in his eyes.

"Why don't you go take that plate to our guest?" Roxton said. "I'm sure he's starved by now."

Marguerite smiled and reluctantly left Roxton's arms and walked over to the table to retrieve the plate. As she headed for Charles room, Finn came bounding up the steps from the lab.

They must have settled things between them. Roxton looked relaxed and happy. Now it was Finn's turn to settle things between her and Vee.

Finn walked into Veronica's room. Veronica was lying on her bed, but it was obvious she was sleeping.

"Can't sleep Vee?" Finn asked as she walked into the room.

"No," said Veronica. "It's much too hot for that." Veronica watched the other woman. She could tell she was troubled.

"Finn," Veronica began, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Vee," Finn said. "You can ask me anything."

"Why did you side with Challenger and Marguerite?" Veronica asked. "I mean you had every right to. I was just curious."

"Challenger doesn't understand holding a twenty year grudge," Finn said. "To Challenger it's completely illogical. That's why he voted the way he did. Marguerite is more complex. She voted for Charles to stay because he saved her life, but also because I think she can identify with him. She has made mistakes in her past. I think she would like to believe she can have a second chance."

"Malone on the other hand," Finn continued, "wanted to please you. He wanted to show you he supported you completely. Roxton voted the way he did because he felt it was best for the group. I think you believe that too, but also you didn't want to go against Assai or the Zanga. They have been your friends for many years."

"You're right," Veronica said. "That's exactly how I felt."

"Well I, like Marguerite, have made mistakes in my past," Finn said. "I would like to think we can start again; that there are second chances. I also believe that a single person's rights should be as important as an entire group's rights. Am I less important as a person than I would be as a part of a group?"

"Of course not," Veronica stated. "I think you're very important."

"My point is," Finn continued, "that Charles, as an individual, is just as important, as we are as a group. That's why I voted the way I did."

Veronica smiled and hugged Finn.

"I understand now," Veronica said. "I think I also understand Marguerite, believe it or not." Both the blondes laughed.

Marguerite had taken a plate in to Charles. He didn't seem hungry though.

"Is anything wrong?" Marguerite asked, with concern in her voice.

"I heard you and your friends earlier," Charles said. "The Zanga turned down my request."

"Yes they did," Marguerite said, "but you can stay here. This could be your new home."

"No," said Charles, "I heard you all discussing it this afternoon and I heard the vote. I will not be responsible for coming between you and your friends. I will not stay here."

"You can't leave, "Marguerite said. "You're not well enough to travel."

"I will be soon," Charles said. "Then I will leave. I will not cause problems for you and your friends."

"Well we will not just stand by and let you go," Marguerite said, "at least I won't." 

"Neither will I," said Finn from the doorway.

"We will find a way to make this work," Marguerite said. "You have to learn to trust us."

"Okay," Charles said. "I will wait a couple of days and see what happens." He had already made up his mind that he would leave at the first opportunity.

Finn was standing out on the balcony. It was late afternoon. It was hot here but it was hot everywhere and she liked being out in the open.

Marguerite walked out on the balcony. She walked up to the railing.

"Oh what I'd give for a breeze," Marguerite said, she turned to Finn with a smile on her face. "Thank you for what you said to Charles. It meant a lot."

"I meant it," Finn said. "You're not the only one with a past that she regrets, Marguerite."

"Yes I know," Marguerite said softly, walking over to Finn. "I suspect you and I have a lot in common." She held her hands out to Finn. Finn took them and smiled at Marguerite. She knew this was Marguerite's way of offering to be her friend.

All of a sudden, Finn dropped Marguerite's hands and walked to the railing.

"Did you feel that?" she asked the dark haired heiress.

"Feel what?" Marguerite asked.

"A breeze," Finn said. "I felt a breeze. There, did you feel that?"

"Yes," Marguerite said, smiling. She walked over to the railing. A mild breeze was stirring. It felt so good on her skin.

The two women just stood there enjoying the breeze. They turned to each other and began to laugh. The breeze was picking up. They turned and began to shout to the others inside. It wasn't long before everyone was standing out on the balcony enjoying the cool air.

"Finally," said Malone. "I was beginning to wonder if this heat would ever end."

"See those clouds over there," Challenger point off in a distance. "We're going to get a storm tonight and thankfully some much needed rain."

"Good," said Finn. "Even watering the plants everyday the garden was just barely surviving. Now we'll finally have some fresh vegetables."

"Yes, well I told you it was just a matter of time," Challenger said. He then began to explain weather changes and why a storm was eminent but no one was listening. Everyone was enjoying the cool air.

Soon everyone went back inside and began to prepare for the evening meal. This would be the last time for a while they would have to eat fruit and dried raptor meat except when they were on the trail.

Finn took a tray into Charles. He was sitting on the side of the bed. He had put on a clean pair of pants.

"Well you look like you feel better," Finn said as she entered and handed Charles his plate. "The heat has finally broken. Challenger says we're going to get a storm tonight, but I don't know."

"He's right," Charles said. "I can smell the rain in the air."

"Did you get up and dressed by yourself?" Finn asked.

"No," Charles said. "Lord Roxton came in this afternoon and helped me bathe and dress."

"Wow, really?" asked Finn.

"Yes," said Charles with a smile. "He's really a nice man."

"Yes I know he is," said Finn. "But I know how funny he is about Marguerite. You're a single attractive guy. You'd pretty much be dog meat as far as the big guy was concerned."

"Interesting," Charles said laughing. "I like the way you look at things. It's so honest."

"Yeah well I call it the way I see it," said Finn with a smile. "Would you like to join us in the main room?"

"Yes I would," said Charles.

"Okay hold on a minute," Finn said. She left the room and returned a few minutes later with a handmade crutch. "This may help." She helped Charles with the crutch.

Everyone was surprised when he hobbled into the room.

"You really should stay off that leg," Challenger said.

"I'm sorry Professor," Charles said, "but I had to get out of bed. I couldn't stand being cooped up any longer."

"Well sit down," Malone said, offering a chair to their guest.

The explorers spent the next two hours talking with their guest. He told them about his life and adventures and they told him stories about the many adventures they had managed to live through.

The wind had picked up and off in the distance thunder could be heard.

"I think we need to batten down the hatches, so to speak," said Challenger. "Then maybe we should head off to bed. If the weather breaks tomorrow, we may be able to get in some hunting."

"Good idea, Challenger," said Roxton. He and Malone both got up and went over to the balcony, lowering the screen. This screen allowed air to get in but kept most of the water out.

Everyone went into their rooms, lowering the wicker screens across the windows. They were happy that tonight they would at least get a good night's sleep.

Roxton helped Charles to his room. He then lowered the screen across the window.

"You should sleep better tonight," Roxton said.

"Maybe," said Charles. "I just wish things could be different."

"I do too," Roxton said sadly. "Don't worry. We'll figure out something. Good night."

"Good night, Lord Roxton," Charles said.

As Roxton left Charles' room he met Veronica.

"Good night Veronica," said Roxton.

"Good night Roxton," Veronica said. She watched with a grin as Roxton walked to his room. She knew he'd wait until everyone was asleep then he'd venture into Marguerite's room. She really was glad they had found happiness together. They both deserved it.

"Mind if I come in?" Veronica asked, as she stood in the doorway of Charles' room.

"Of course not," Charles said.

"Marguerite told us you overheard us today," Veronica said. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry if it seemed as if I wanted you to leave."

"It's okay, Veronica," Charles said softly. "I understand. You have to do what is best for everyone. I don't blame you."

"I wanted you know the truth," Veronica said. "Sometimes old wounds never heal. The Zanga will not allow you to come home. If you try, you will be executed. Assai also told me your Mother died many years ago. She is buried with your father and brother. I'm sorry but you will not be allowed to visit their graves."

"Thank you Veronica," Charles said. "I appreciate your honesty. I wished I could have been with my mother when she died. I will always regret that."

"I'm sure she knew you loved her," Veronica said. "Now try to get some sleep. Things will look better tomorrow."

"I'll try," Charles promised. "Good night Veronica and thank you."

"Good night," Veronica said. She then left Charles and headed for her own bed.

Charles laid there and listened to the sounds of the night. He heard everyone as they turned in and called out good nights to everyone. He heard the faint sound of Challenger's snores. Charles also heard the faint footsteps of Lord Roxton as he slipped into Marguerite's room. He heard the soft sounds of Marguerite's laughter as she welcomed her lover.

Then the storm came. The thunder overpowered the other sounds. The lightening lit up the room. Charles got up from the bed and went over and retrieved his pack from the hook on the wall. He packed his few meager belongings. He took the Zanga tribal necklace and hung it around his neck. He put the pack on his back and reached for his bow. He took a piece of paper and folded it and placed it on his bed. Leaning on the crutch he hobbled out as quietly as he could.

Malone had shown him earlier how the elevator worked. He waited and timed it with the thunder so no one would hear him when he left. Once on the ground, he sent the elevator back up. He stood there and waited under the tree house until the first light of dawn and then he began his final journey.

Veronica was first up, followed by Roxton and then Malone. Roxton made sure he started a pot of coffee for his Marguerite. Veronica was starting breakfast when Challenger and then Marguerite joined them.

"Is that fresh coffee I smell?" Marguerite asked. There was a smile on her face as Roxton poured her a steaming hot cup.

"Ummmm. Heaven," said Marguerite as she took a taste of the heavenly brew.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. It was nice and cool in the tree house and was no longer raining. It was cloudy outside, so there was always a chance it could rain later.

"I think I'll go and see if Charles is awake," Finn said. "Maybe he'll want to join us for breakfast." Everyone agreed it was a good idea.

Finn was surprised when she walked into Charles room. It was empty. Then she saw the paper on the bed. She had a bad feeling about this. Finn walked back into the main room holding the note.

"He's gone," she said sadly. "He left this." She handed the note to Challenger.

He opened it and began to read aloud.

_My friends thank you for your kindness. I do not blame any of you for my injury. I am grateful I met you and hopefully made friends with all of you._

_I know you will not understand why I must do this. I know my time is near. I want to die among my people. I want to be buried with my family._

_I appreciate all your kindness. If I do not see you again in this lifetime, I will see you again perhaps in another._

_Your friend,_

_Charles_

"He's gone to the Zanga," Marguerite said, obviously upset. "They will kill him. I told him that."

"It was a matter of honor," Roxton said. "He had to return to his people. He was foreseeing his death. What he didn't realize until the end, was his death was caused by his coming home."

"Veronica," a voice called from below. Veronica went to the balcony as saw Assai below with a handful of warriors. "Can you come down for a minute?"

"I'll be right there," Veronica called back. She hurried to the elevator.

"Do you want me to go down with you?" Malone asked.

"No," Veronica said. "Assai wants to speak to me alone. That's the reason she didn't come up." Veronica took the elevator down.

Malone watched from the balcony as Veronica greeted Assai. Assai spoke to Veronica for a few minutes, handed her something and then the two hugged. Assai and the warriors turned and left. Veronica just stood there for a minute or two and then she turned and took the elevator back up.

Veronica walked into the main room. She looked across at her friends, tears in her eyes.

"Charles went to the Zanga village this morning." Veronica said softly, her voice cracking. "He was immediately executed. He was buried in an unmarked grave. As a sign of respect to us, he was buried with his family." Veronica looked at her "family" Marguerite had tears coming down. Even the men looked a little misty eyed. Finn looked sad, although she wasn't actually crying.

"He wanted you to have this Finn," Veronica said. "He said it was a book of truths." She handed Finn Charles' tattered copy of the Holy Bible.

"I wish I had gotten to know him," Malone said.

"He was a nice guy," said Finn. "He had a way of looking at people. He could always see the good."

"He made me realize what a fool I was," said Roxton looking at Marguerite. "I will remember him always."

"I think we all will," Challenger said. "He taught us that sometimes you can't go home, no matter how much you want to. I just wished he had listened to us."

"He couldn't," Marguerite said sadly. "He had to go home. It was the final stage of his journey."

The sun suddenly came out and the birds began to sing. The world was back to normal, or so it seemed.

"And life goes on," Challenger said sadly, shaking his head, "life must go on. Otherwise he died for nothing."

Challenger walked down to his lab. The others began to disperse and began their day. Sometimes the best tribute you can pay to someone who has died is to simply go on living. After all, as long as we remember them, they are not truly gone.

The End


End file.
